


Revolving Door

by valtyr



Series: Compromises [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Coprophila, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Compromise; you may wish to read that first.</p><p>Written for Avengers Kink, prompt: "Steve is kinkier than tony expected because he's really into scat, and tony isn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolving Door

"Can you?" Steve murmured in his ear, and rubbed gently at his lower belly, encouraging.

"Sure," Tony said. He wasn't really; this was - well, it was weird. But Steve's eyes had glowed when Tony had affected nonchalance, had shrugged, said _I'll try anything once._

So Tony had arranged for them to take weekend break, nice little holiday cottage, eaten a lot of fibre, and. Well.

He was one of the world's most noted exhibitionists. He was pretty sure it wouldn't even be the first time he'd done this in public. Although drunk, in front of other drunk people, was not quite the same as with Captain America curled around you, nibbling your ear, hard cock digging into your thigh.

He took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and... let go.

Steve's breath hitched, and Tony focused on the warm, circling hand rather than the fact he was taking a shit on his sheets.

"Can I touch?" Steve muttered.

"Sure," he said, and his voice sounded normal. "Any requests? Should I be doing this slow, fast, in stages?"

"Slow," Steve's fingers slid up his thigh, and Tony's cock twitched in interest. That was - well, okay, having his asshole stretched wide and full while Steve's fingers teased delicately at him, yes, it was good...

But it was _shit_.

Tony tipped his head back, and Steve kissed him slow and sloppy, and his fingers were nudging - and it was solid enough that it was shifting inside him, sending odd shivers of sensation through him.

Steve pulled back, and glanced over Tony's body. His brows drew together a little.

"What's up?"

"You," he nodded towards Tony's dick, which was... sort of erect. "You aren't enjoying it. We can stop."

"It's weird," Tony said honestly, and Steve bit his lips, cast his eyes down. "But it's okay. It doesn't feel bad, let's push on."

"You don't have to."

"I know." Tony nuzzled at his mouth until it curved a little. "I want to. I might turn out to like it, right?"

"Right," Steve said a little doubtfully, and he - oh god, he dug his fingers in, straight through the mass of - and _into_ Tony, pushing him fuller. "Is that - "

"Yeah," Tony grabbed his cock and gave it a couple of strokes, _Steve's fingers_ and _full_ making an easy hard-on. "That's right, work me open. You going to fuck me like this, all wet - " _and messy_ , he was going to add, but words failed him. It was enough, Steve was groaning into his throat, fingers working deeper. Direct hit on his prostate, yeah, that would work, if Steve just kept hitting him there -

Steve pulled out, and Tony gave a dissatisfied whine. Heated fingers trailed down his thigh, and - ick. Okay, he'd expected that, and he kept his hand moving.

"Is this - "

"It's fine." Sultry voice, a nip at Steve's lower lip, and Steve's smile was beatific. He looked like Christmas had come on the Fourth of July and sent him into some kind of joyous holiday fugue state.

Okay, _that_ was hot, Tony had made him look like that. Tony arched his back and sighed encouragingly as Steve's big hand smeared warm and a little sticky up his belly, drew lazy trails of heat, and closed around his cock.

"Not the head," Tony muttered, and Steve nodded, keeping his grip low.

"I'm going to - " he ducked his head, and Tony caught his chin, lifted it for one last kiss, deep and sweet.

"Love you," he said, and Steve's smile was blinding.

Kisses down over his belly, it was all warm and kind of squishy down there. Tony shut his eyes and focused on Steve's body heavy against his, those big hands spreading his thighs wider. A muffled groan against wet skin, and then lubed fingers slid back into him.

"Fuck, yeah," Tony pushed into it, that was always good, the way Steve knew just how to work him, merciless, and it didn't matter what else was going on. His cock was swelling and he wrapped a hand around it before thinking.

He froze when he felt the texture of it, but Steve groaned again, urgent.

"Please," he begged. "Go on, Tony, jerk off for me."

And Steve almost never _asked_ like that, and the throaty shudder in his voice set Tony's hand moving again. Slow, careful strokes, dragging against his skin, and Steve squeezed lube over his fingers and it was slick and gritty and Tony's hips rolled almost involuntarily.

"You gonna fuck me?" he said, low, and Steve gasped softly and his fingers drove deeper, harder. "Want you to make me come, Steve, you're making me so fucking hot - "

"Yeah, yeah," and Steve pulled out, pulled back, and Tony blinked his eyes open.

Only willpower stopped his dick from wilting. Steve's hands, his face, his _mouth -_ it was all around his mouth like chocolate ice cream. Or peanut butter, contributed the over-thinking it part of his brain. Steve frowned down at his hands.

"You're going to have to do the, uh," he waved his hands vaguely, and then his eye caught Tony's and the sleepy arousal cleared from his face, leaving something like horror. "You hate this."

"No! You just look - " a second's frantic mental search, " - hilarious, babe, I'm sorry. I can't take you seriously right now." He grabbed for a condom with his free hand, and Steve made a wry face at him, apparently convinced, or willing to pretend.

"Oh, laugh it up. Like you don't - " he stuttered as Tony deftly covered his dick and squeezed. "Like - "

"Steve? Shut up and fuck me."

Big hands landed either side of his head, and Steve was poised over him, and okay, no, too much. Tony grabbed his hip to hold him back and squirmed over onto hands and knees, not looking at the stained sheet, keeping his eyes on the headboard.

"Like this."

Steve made no complaint, just slid in, too fast, driving a strangled noise from Tony.

"Sorry," Steve kissed his shoulder. "Oh, God. That's - I'm sorry, I just, are you - "

"Gimme a second," Tony shook his head, tried to focus, tried to parse out the tangle of sensations twisting through him, and then decided it was best to just roll with it. "Okay, do me, I - uh - "

Far less than the usual care, Steve shoved in hard and fast. No building the pace, no teasing, he drove straight for Tony's prostate and Tony yowled and bucked. Only the tight grip of Steve's big hands on his hips held him in place.

"Not going to last," Steve panted, and yes, _yes_ , Steve losing control, that was it, that was what Tony wanted, made it all worthwhile. "Tony. Come for me? Can you - can you?"

"Yes, fuck," Tony jerked it fast and tight, focusing on the heat uncoiling within him. It felt squishier, almost a melting sensation inside him - not unpleasant, not unpleasant at all. It diffused sensation through him, deeper into him, and he had the distant idea that would gross him out later but _now -_

Now -

"Jesus," he mouthed, and Steve yanked him back, pressed Tony's ass against his belly, ground in so deep Tony couldn't find breath. Could only clench and twitch and come, a slick hot mess spilling down over his fingers, and he shut his eyes tight rather than look down at himself.

"Tony," and Steve kissed his shoulder, patted his hip. "Tony, you. So perfect, my God."

"Yeah," Tony agreed, muzzily. "I'm pretty great."

That hadn't sucked, really. Steve had liked it.

"I love you," Steve whispered, something like awe in his voice.

Yeah. Yeah, that was an acceptable trade-off.


End file.
